prettylittleliarsfandomcom_es-20200215-history
'A' is for A-l-i-v-e
"A" is for A-l-i-ve (en español: A es por VIVA) es el primer episodio de la cuarta temporada de la serie Pretty Little Liars y el septuagésimo segundo episodio en general de la serie. Se estreno el 11 de junio de 2013. Sinopsis thumb|leftLa cuarta temporada comienza exactamente donde terminó la tercera temporada. Las The Liars y Mona se paran alrededor del coche de Wilden que se ha quitado del lago y se fue en el medio de la calle. Cuando abren el tronco, se sorprenden al encontrar un cerdo muerto en su interior. Creyendo que la situación a algún tipo de puesta en marcha, las chicas comienzan a huir, creyendo Mona ya lo ha hecho, pero Hanna decide comprobar en todo el frente del coche en primer lugar. Allí encuentra a Mona que está quitando el disco duro de la computadora del coche que contiene el vídeo de Ashley golpeando a Wilden y Jenna y Shana rescatándolo de la carretera. Hanna hace todo lo posible para apresurar a Mona, que es capaz de obtener el disco duro y huir con el resto de las niñas antes de que los transeúntes los noten. De vuelta en la casa de Spencer, las chicas se enfrentan a Mona sobre sus acciones. Preguntan cómo sacó el coche de Wilden del lago. Mona dice que no lo hizo. Ella les revela los crímenes que cometió y lo que no hizo, incluyendo que Lucas le dio a Emily el masaje y que ella no empujó a Ian fuera del campanario, pero desea saber quién lo hizo. Ella dice que Jenna conocía a Shana antes de venir a la ciudad y que ella piensa que Shana está enamorada de Jenna. Mona afirma que los dos tienen miedo de Melissa Hastings. Cuando CeCe fue a visitar a Mona en Radley, Mona creyó que era Ali porque le estaban dando los medicamentos equivocados. Ella reclutó a Toby al A-Team cuando consiguió el trabajo en el Condado de Bucks. A la mañana siguiente, las chicas se despiertan y se dan cuenta de que Mona se ha ido. Creen que las drogó porque no recuerdan haber dormido la noche anterior. Entonces Mona aparece, trayendo café y desayuno para las chicas. Ella, por supuesto, sabe qué bebida cada chica le gusta, y menciona a Emily que tiene su propio juego de llaves para el coche de Emily. Mona está decidida a averiguar quién es Red Coat y está esperando ayuda de ellos. Mona se compromete a llevar a las niñas a la guarida para demostrar que no tiene nada que ocultar. En el camino, las chicas golpearon un bloque de carretera en la ciudad. No entienden por qué la zona está arrastrándose con policías y espectadores hasta que ven un cuerpo cubierto por una sábana junto al coche que vieron la noche anterior. Darren Wilden ha muerto y las chicas seguramente se convertirán en los principales sospechosos. Mientras tanto, Toby acecha fuera de la casa quemada, viendo a un bombero pasar a través de los escombros. El bombero coge una capa roja y luego la deja caer sobre el montón. thumb|Mona mostrando a las niñas "prueba" de que Melissa es "Queen of Hearts".Cuando las chicas llegan a la guarida, actualmente existen dentro de un RV en un parque de trailers, Mona muestra las imágenes de la noche de la fiesta del tren de Halloween para demostrar que ella no fue la que drogó a Aria y la puso en una caja. Wilden se revela ser Queen of Hearts y estaba hablando con una segunda reina de corazones que Mona afirma es la hermana de Spencer, Melissa, pero antes de que podamos ver su rostro, la escena se corta y los archivos en la computadora comienzan a desaparecer. Alguien está hackeando la computadora de Mona y Mona intenta detenerla, pero falla. Las chicas escuchan sus nombres hablando fuera, así que van a investigar y encontrar un grupo de niñas jugando. Cada uno tiene una muñeca que lleva el nombre de cada uno de las The Liars y Mona, con Hefty Hanna y Aria en sus días de color rosa. Cuando se les pregunta, las chicas le dicen a Mona que su amiga Alison les regaló las muñecas poco después de que Mona se mudó al parque de trailers. thumb|leftEn el cuarto de Emily, Hanna le dice a Emily que planea mantener a Mona cerca, como dice el viejo refrán: "Mantén a tus amigos cerca y tus enemigos más cerca". Pam entra y menciona que la madre de Alison regresó a su antigua casa, aunque Jason había dicho que odiaba ese lugar. Para Hanna, esto es aún más prueba de que Alison todavía está viva y realmente fue ella quien los arrastró fuera del fuego en el albergue, pero Emily aún no cree que eso sea posible. Spencer y Toby buscan entre las cenizas de la casa quemada el abrigo rojo que Toby vio antes, pero se ha ido. Ella vaga en la estructura a pesar de que no es seguro en busca de pistas, y Toby la sigue. Spencer trata de hacer que Toby admita que es posible que Alison esté viva y la rescató a ella ya sus amigos anoche. Le recuerda a Spencer que Alison murió hace dos años. Spencer oye un ruido y luego ve una sombra y los dos persiguen, pero nunca descubren quién o qué es. Emily lleva la canasta de regalo de Pam a Jessica DiLaurentis para darle la bienvenida de nuevo al vecindario. Jessica encuentra refrescante escuchar a Emily decir el nombre de Ali ya que la mayoría de la gente tiende a evitarlo en su presencia. Le pide a Emily que la ayude a traer algunas cajas que contienen algunas de las pertenencias de Alison en el viejo dormitorio de Alison. A Emily le resulta extraño que Jessica esté instalando el dormitorio como si Alison estuviera viva, y después, llame para decirle a Hanna sobre el espeluznante santuario. La llamada es de corta duración ya que Hanna está en medio de ayudar a Mona a encerrar la guarida en un lugar secreto. Mona comienza a creer que podrían volver a ser amigos de nuevo. Aria está leyendo en The Brew cuando Ezra viene para un bocado tarde en la noche. Aria trata de pasar desapercibido, pero Ezra insiste en saludar. Le dice que le ofrecieron un puesto permanente en Rosewood High y que está bien si quiere ver a otras personas. Aria dice que no está lista para eso. thumb|left thumb Al día siguiente, Spencer lee el artículo periodístico sobre el asesinato de Wilden y se entera de que el forense coloca su muerte entre las 10 pm y la medianoche. Desafortunadamente, las chicas estaban en el Lodge en ese momento y no podían usarlo como coartada si se le preguntaba. Toby trata de quitarle la cabeza al cocinar el desayuno. Spencer está feliz de poder llamarlo su novio de nuevo. De repente, Toby recibe un mensaje de texto de "A", que guarda de Spencer. Si Toby quiere saber cómo murió su madre, tiene que entregar la guarida a "A". Emily y Aria almuerzan en el patio de la escuela. Aria observa a Fitz interactuando con algunos estudiantes al otro lado del camino y le dice a Emily que no está lista para seguir adelante y empezar a salir con otras personas todavía. Cuando se da cuenta de que la directora principal Hackett la está observando y escuchando a escondidas, ella pretende explicar un pasaje de The Grapes of Wrath a Emily. Hanna y Mona hablan por el armario de Hanna. Un estudiante desconocido se acerca a Mona y ella lo rechaza con un breve enunciado en francés. Hanna dice que extraña a la Mona que la arrastró a todas las ventas en el centro comercial después de que su padre se mudó y los dos decidieron ir a comprar a Macy más tarde ese día. Aria es llamada a la oficina del Vice Principal por el altavoz. Ella se sienta en el banco afuera golpeando ligeramente sus pies, retorciendo sus muñecas y mirando el reloj, nervioso sobre lo que él podría querer hablar con ella sobre. Dentro de su oficina, el Sr. Hackett la acusa de mentirle sobre su relación con Ezra Fitz. Él dice que había creído su historia hasta que un estudiante anónimo preocupado le envió fotos de Aria y Ezra durante algunos momentos íntimos. Aria está horrorizada por las fotos y doblemente horrorizada cuando escucha que Ezra está siendo arrestado en ese mismo momento. Ella corre hacia el pasillo, llorando, para encontrar a los policías que lo llevan esposado. Ella es entonces traída de vuelta a la realidad por el Sr. Hackett saliendo de su oficina. Ella todavía está sentada en el banco, al parecer teniendo un sueño, o una pesadilla de vigilia. Resulta que Hacket sólo necesita la firma de su madre en algunos papeles y Aria para entregarlos ya que Ella está enferma. Aria no pierde tiempo en enviar a Ezra un mensaje confirmando que quiere ver a otras personas. En la casa de Emily, Paige le dice a Emily que ha sido aceptada en la Universidad de Stanford en una beca completa. Ella le pide a Emily que vaya a California con ella, y deje toda la locura de Rosewood detrás. Al principio Emily dice que planeó ir a Danby, pero Paige la convence de que podrían empezar de nuevo en California y tener una gran vida juntos allí. Emily felizmente cambia de opinión y decide aplicar a Stanford con Paige. thumb|left|180pxHanna y Mona regresan de su viaje de compras y hablan de ropa y niños como en los viejos tiempos, pero hay una ligera incomodidad entre ellos. Hanna afirma que se lo pasó bien, pero Mona hace saber que ella es consciente de que Hanna sólo está fingiendo ser su amigo de nuevo. Para ganar la confianza de Hanna, ella entrega la única copia del vídeo del coche de Wilden y sugiere que Hanna la destruya. Después de que Emily le ofrezca adiós a Paige en su auto, Jenna aparece fuera de la casa de Emily. La cámara muestra que el punto de vista de Jenna es borroso, recordando a los televidentes lo que le dijo a Shana la temporada pasada - que es probable que volviera a quedar ciega. Jenna le dice a Emily que Wilden era su amiga desde que se mudó a Rosewood. Emily nota que la mano de Jenna tiene una mala quemadura, pero Jenna no ofrece ninguna información sobre esto. Ella le pide a Emily que le pase un mensaje a Toby si le sucede algo. Desde que Ian, Garrett y Wilden están muertos, y los tres vieron a Alison la noche que murió, Jenna cree que puede ser la siguiente. El mensaje es que nunca quiso lastimar a Toby. thumbSpencer mira por la ventana de su dormitorio y ve a Jessica DiLaurentis con una blusa roja mirando por la ventana de bedorom de Alison. La madre de Ali se aleja y Spencer recibe un mensaje "A" - un pedazo desgarrado del obituario de Wilden y nota sobre evidencia incriminatoria en su ataúd. Al día siguiente, las niñas asisten al funeral de Wilden. Ellos ven que el ataúd es llevado a la iglesia y deciden tratar de llegar a ella antes de que comience la exhibición y cualquier evidencia que se encuentre en el interior es descubierta por todos los policías presentes. Las muchachas manchan a una mujer misteriosa que usa un velo negro obscuro de la cara entra la iglesia. En el camino, Aria ve a Ezra charlando con Arthur Hackett y Maggie y decide no parar y decir hola. Spencer se mete en la habitación donde se guarda el ataúd y Mona aparece segundos más tarde, afirmando que ambos deben haber recibido el mismo texto "A". Un teléfono suena desde el interior del ataúd, por lo que las chicas lo abren y llegan para encontrarlo. Bajo Llamadas perdidas hay dos números bloqueados, y un número llamado Besos. Spencer llama al número y se sorprende cuando Hanna contesta, preguntando por qué Spencer la llama desde el teléfono de su madre. Si Spencer y Mona no hubieran recuperado ese teléfono cuando lo hicieran, probablemente Ashley habría sido implicada en el asesinato de Wilden. Jessica DiLaurentis les dice a las chicas que todas se ven muy bonitas y las invita a sentarse al lado de su frente. No hay espacio para Mona, así que se sienta en otro lugar. Jenna entra en el brazo de un hombre desconocido y la mujer con el velo negro se sienta detrás de ellos antes de que comience el servicio. thumb|leftToby conduce la guarida hacia un destino desconocido y regresa a un momento en que Alison estaba sobre su casa. Estaban a punto de besarse cuando la madre de Toby entró, aparentemente confundida sobre qué hora del día era. El joven Toby está claramente preocupado por su madre y cuando le dice a Alison que está preocupado, Ali dice que su madre es perezosa. Molesto por el comentario, Toby le pide a Ali que se vaya, lo que ella hace, pero no sin antes comentar que Toby es un perdedor. Con lágrimas en sus ojos ante el recuerdo, Toby deja la guarida al lado de la carretera y comienza a caminar a casa. thumbDespués del servicio, las chicas miran a una mujer velada entrar en un vagón, todavía preguntándose quién es. Un hombre se acerca a ellos y se presenta a sí mismo como el detective Holbrook, un detective de la Policía Estatal traído para investigar los asesinatos de Garrett Reynolds y Darren Wilden. Las muchachas mencionan que a Wilden le gustaba acosarlas, que Det. Holbrook ya sabía y pregunta por qué asistirían al funeral del hombre que actuaba tan inapropiadamente hacia ellos. Emily miente que están apoyando a su departamento de policía local. Holbrook no parece comprarlo, y menciona que es uno de los buenos antes de partir. thumb|leftLas chicas reciben un mensaje "A" que contiene un vídeo de ellas tocando el coche de Wilden la noche antes de que su cuerpo fuera descubierto. Mona recibió el mismo mensaje. Se dan cuenta de que este era el plan de "A" todo el tiempo - para que se vean culpables y responsables del asesinato de Wilden. thumbEn la guarida, un nuevo miembro de la "A-Team" se introduce: The Black Widow, que se ve añadiendo una muñeca Mona a la casa de muñecas junto a los otros mentirosos. La mujer levanta el velo revelando una máscara de Alison que se quema en el lado izquierdo. Trivia *El esquema y el desarrollo del episodio comenzaron a finales de enero. La escritura estaba completa el 27 de febrero. *La lectura fue el 12 de marzo. *La filmación comenzó el 14 de marzo de 2013 y finalizó el 22 de marzo de 2013. Título *'A' es para A-L-I-V-E" puede estar refiriéndose al hecho de que las chicas empiezan a creer que Alison puede estar viva. Originalmente, pensaban que "A" representaba a Alison. Las tres primeras letras de 'viva' deletrean a Ali. Notas *Cuando Hanna dice: "Mantenga a sus amigos cerca, y sus enemigos más cerca", puede ser una referencia al episodio de la temporada 1 titulado Keep Your Friends Close. *I. Marlene King dirigió y escribió este episodio. *Este episodio tiene muchas similitudes con el Pilot: **La última escena de Aria y Ezra en las escaleras fue muy similar a la escena durante el funeral en el "Pilot". **Las The Liars asisten al funeral de Wilden como asistían al funeral de Alison en el "Pilot". **Jenna llega al funeral de Wilden de la misma manera que llegó al funeral de Ali, usando gafas de sol y siendo escoltada por un joven. **Un nuevo policía saluda a las mentirosas fuera del funeral de Wilden, al igual que Wilden saludó a los Mentirosos fuera del funeral de Ali. **Al final del episodio, todos reciben un texto de "A" simultáneamente. Ambos textos se refieren a las niñas como "perras". **Jessica estaba observando a Spencer a través de la ventana del dormitorio de Alison, y Spencer la notó. Esto es como cuando Alison (o CeCe) estaba observando a Spencer en el Pilot y se apresuró cuando Spencer la notó. *El cerdo muerto que se encuentra en el tronco prefigura la muerte de Wilden, ya que "cerdo" es un término despectivo para "policía". *Mona revela las respuestas a muchas preguntas largas sin respuesta en este episodio. **Ella no sacó el coche de Wilden del lago **Shana conocía a Jenna antes de venir a Rosewood y ambas chicas tienen miedo de Melissa. **Lucas le dio a Emily el masaje en Touched by an 'A'-ngel **Ella reclutó a Toby al A-Team en la segunda temporada cuando consiguió el trabajo en el condado de Bucks **Mona creía que Ali la visitaba en Radley antes de cambiar sus medicamentos y se dio cuenta de que era CeCe **Ella no empujó Ian fuera del campanario y no sabe quién lo hizo **Había dos Queen of Hearts en el tren de Halloween en This Is A Dark Ride. Uno era Wilden y Mona afirma que el otro era Melissa, pero no pudo probarlo porque sus archivos fueron borrados de su disco duro. *Un nuevo "A" se introduce en este episodio, apodado The Black Widow debido a su traje. Puesto que lleva la máscara de Alison debajo de su velo, está implicado que ella pudo haber sido capa roja y la que arrastra a las muchachas del fuego. Si ese es el caso, las chicas sólo pensaron que era Alison porque llevaba una máscara de Ali. *Una muñeca Mona en una sudadera "A" es añadida a las muñecas de los cuatro mentirosos en la guarida de A, insinuando que Mona se ha convertido en una víctima como las otras cuatro chicas. *Se insinuó que Toby estaba enamorado de Alison y que también le habría gustado porque casi se besaban en un flashback. *La escena entre Toby y Alison es el flashback más temprano hasta la fecha, teniendo lugar al menos un año antes de Halloween 2008. Continuidad *Las caras de las chicas están todavía sucias en la mañana por haber estado en un incendio y arrastrado por la tierra la noche anterior, pero están milagrosamente limpias cuando Mona las lleva a la guarida. *Toby lleva una sudadera con capucha negra mientras espía al bombero excavando entre los escombros. Más tarde, lleva una chaqueta azul. Se queja de que el abrigo rojo no está en el mismo lugar que vio antes. Parece que "A" (o alguien) tuvo la oportunidad de robar el abrigo cuando Toby se fue a cambiar su ropa. Reparto Reparto Principal *Troian Bellisario como Spencer Hastings *Ashley Benson como Hanna Marin *Lucy Hale como Aria Montgomery *Shay Mitchell como Emily Fields *Janel Parrish como Mona Vanderwaal *Sasha Pieterse como Alison DiLaurentis Reparto Recurrente *Tammin Sursok como Jenna Marshall *Keegan Allen como Toby Cavanaugh *Bryce Johnson como Darren Wilden *Ian Harding como Ezra Fitz *Andrea Parker como Jessica DiLaurentis *Lindsey Shaw como Paige McCullers *Nia Peeples como Pam Fields *Sean Faris como Gabriel Holbrook *Larisa Oleynik como Maggie Cutler *Karla Droege como Marion Cavanaugh *Wyatt Nash como Nigel Wright Música Destacada *"Kill Of The Night" de Gin Wigmore *"Whispers" de Dave Baxter *"If I Lose Myself" de One Republic *"Hurricane" de Ms Mr *"The Devil Within" de Digital Daggers Galería 72.png 4x01-01.jpg 4x01-02.jpg 4x01-03.jpg 4x01-04.jpg 4x01-05.jpg 4x01-06.jpg 4x01-07.jpg 4x01-08.jpg 4x01-09.jpg 4x01-10.jpg 4x01-11.jpg 4x01-12.jpg 4x01-13.jpg 4x01-14.jpg BTS-4x01-01.jpg BTS-4x01-02.jpg BTS-4x01-03.jpg BTS-4x01-04.jpg BTS-4x01-05.jpg BTS-4x01-06.jpg Citas Navegación Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios de la Cuarta Temporada